Amor imposible
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Jessica decide que es el momento de que Toby sepa cuales son sus sentimientos. Pero ¿Como reaccionara el? (Toby/Jessica)


**_ESTE _****_ONESHOOT_****_ NO ES MIO. _****_LE PERTENECE A "A BEAUTIFUL GIRL"_****_. SOLO ES MIA LA TRADUCCION DEL ITALIANO AL ESPAÑOL._**

* * *

Un muchacho con el pelo rubio se dirigia a toda prisa hacia el parque de la ciudad, para la cita. En ese momento el muchacho tuvo un flashback.

_-¡¿Entonces ?! - preguntó molesto el chico con el pelo rubio-¿Por qué tengo que ir al parque mañana a las 5?_

_-Toby, calmate. Tengo que hablar contigo - Murmuró una chica de pelo rubio mirando hacia abajo._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué? Vamos a escucharlo, Jessica._

_-Mm ... - la chica miró a sus amigos que estaban alrededor, no podia decirlo delante de ellos. - ... Te lo voy a decir en el parque._

"Parecía nerviosa ayer . ¿Por qué? ", se preguntó Toby.

-Ay ... – señaló lo que era la entrada al parque.

Se sentía nervioso. ¿Por qué Jessica tenia toda esa inseguridad en su contra? ¿Por qué ?

Entró en el parque, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Ni un niño ni un adulto. El rubio sólo vio a una chica que conocia muy bien, sentada en un columpio.

-Jessica - intentó sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la muchacha.

La niña levantó la vista, y cuando vio a Toby sonrio y asintió. Le hizo señales para que se sentarse en el columpio de al lado.

Toby se sentó y empezó a mecerse suavemente.

-Entonces - Toby preguntó mirando a la chica-¿Que tenías que decir?

Jessica lo miró con tristeza.

-Vamos, Jessica, estoy seguro de que es importante . Si no, me lo dirias en presencia de Nick y Lucas. ¿Qué está pasando?

El rubio intento ocultar el hecho de que se estaba sonrojando.

-Es un asunto privado, no podía decirlo delante de nuestros amigos ... - Jessica levantó la vista y sonrió torpemente al muchacho.

-Ok ... pero ... ahora no están! Y luego, porque toda la inseguridad puesta en mí. Soy tu amigo -se enojó Toby apretando un puño.

-El hecho es que ... si te lo digo, nuestra amistad se romperá para siempre. -Jessica miró hacia el cielo.

¿En qué sentido? - Toby estaba confundido. Desató el puño casi sin darse cuenta.

-En el sentido de que nuestra amistad puede convertirse en algo más profundo ... o podría romperse para siempre- él suspiró ante las tres ultimas palabras. -Toby ¿Estás seguro que quieres correr ese riesgo?

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad

-Sí ... si…creo que sí ...

Jessica sacudió sus piernas, ella miró hacia abajo y apretó los puños - ... yo ... creo que ... - ¡no podía, no podía! Respiró profundamente y luego dijo, mirando a ojos del chico más calmada, dijo oración completa.

-Te amo.

-¡¿Qué?! - los ojos del muchacho se abrieron y cayó del columpio.

-Toby ...

El muchacho se levantó, frotándose la cabeza, y luego se alejó de la chica.

-Estas ... estas de broma. –dijo y huyó con la cabeza hacia abajo, dejando a la chica en el columpio.

La chica trató de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo, lloró ... creía que después de la explosión lo habría arreglado todo. En su lugar ... había arruinado una amistad para siempre. Había tenido la esperanza de lograr un amor prohibido ...

-Um ... perdona - preguntó una voz de repente detrás de la chica.

-Eh - La chica se dio la vuelta, y tan pronto como vio quien la había llamado a toda prisa se limpió las lágrimas.

-Nick , ¿qué haces aquí? - la chica se levantó del columpio.

-Hmm ... yo estaba paseando… creo -. el muchacho empezó a juguetear con las manos seguras y añadió-he escuchado casi toda la conversación.

-Oh ... - Jessica bajó la mirada, sonrojándose.

-Pero no te preocupes, no se lo dire a nadie. -Y entonces ... -Tengo una idea-le guiñó un ojo.

-Ah - La niña comenzó a sonreír con diversión.

-Sí, escucha -Nick se acercó a ella y ... -Pssst ... psst ... psst

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela ...

Los chicos estaban vagando alrededor y charlando en la clase, a la espera de que el profesor llegara a clase..

-Es el momento ...-susurró Nick a Jessica.

-Está bien ... - la chica se acercó a la mochila de Toby, y le metió dentro de una nota sin que se diera cuenta.

Le fue facil, por que desde ayer, el rubio estaba en otro mundo.

-Buenos días-saludó el profesor entrando en la clase con el registro en la mano.

-Hola- los alumnos estaban en sus asientos.

-Pues bien, hoy vamos a hablar de ...

* * *

En el recreo:

Toby estaba sentado. Ese día él no quería hablar con nadie, tomó una respiración profunda. Pensó en Jessica. Su "Te amo" seguia dentro de su cabeza. Levantó la vista, miró a sus amigos hablando, incluida ella... Pero ¿por qué ahora, cuando la mira, se sintiente tan… Tal vez se estaba enamorando de ella ...

La miró otra vez, lo sentía, la amaba , la amaba. De repente sonrió. Ayer, sin embargo, era tan confuso, pero ahora parecia lo mas normal. Pero ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Puso las manos en la mochila, pero en lugar de tomar el aperitivo, cojio involuntariamente otra cosa que lo intrigó mucho.

-¿Y esto? – se dijo en voz baja a sí mismo. Era una nota doblada, diciendo:

" Para Toby " con bolígrafo azul, sólo esas dos palabras, temblaba.

El chico abrió la nota y la leyó como si fuese lo mas importante que hara en su vida..

_Querido Toby,_

_Soy yo, Jessica. Te escribí porque yo no tengo el coraje para hablar contigo despues de lo que te dije. Ayer parecías demasiado confundido y molesto. El hecho es que: esta es la primera vez que me enamoré de alguien. Ahora, yo no sé que decir o hacer. Tal vez no quieras verme más, pero no me importa. Nunca he sido buena para las cartas de amor, por lo tanto, no te sorprendas. Sin embargo, recuerda que te amo._

_Jessica_

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, Jessica

* * *

Después de la escuela:

Toby habia salido corriendo de la escuela llevandose algun que otro choque con los otros alumnos. Sintio que le decian "más cuidado" o "no tan rápido", y cosas por el estilo, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Él sólo quería hablar con Jessica, la chica que siempre le había gustado, pero que de alguna forma, no se había dado cuenta .

Después de una larga carrera la vio sola pateando una lata de coca-cola mientras caminaba.

-Jessica - la llamo mientras se acercaba y ella se volvió hacia él.

-Hola ... - se sonrojó, mirando a la lata.

Toby se había unido a ella y la miró.

-¿De verdad me quieres?

Ella no dijo nada.

-He leído tu carta. ¿De verdad me quieres? –insistio.

Jessica asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Por un momento, los dos rubios se miraron. Pero, en algún momento, Toby acercó su rostro al de Jessica, hasta besarla.

-Has sufrido todo este tiempo por mí. Perdóname – Toby la abrazó.

Jessica sintió en ese abrazo, la emoción y el calor que nunca nadie le había dado. Estaba tan feliz de que estalló en lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó Toby mirandola a los ojos.

-Toby, yo no quiero nada más. Te quiero mucho - Jessica luego le dio un beso y fue correspondida de inmediato.

-A proposito Jessica. Yo también te amo.

_Listo, traducido, creia que seria mas difícil. Ya me estais agradeciendo que lo tradujera para vosotros xD No que es broma._


End file.
